Doux partenaire
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: Hank se retrouve à travailler avec Connor, une nouvelle recrue sortant à peine de l'académie. Cette rencontre le changera à jamais. /!\ Maltraitance/Harcèlement /!\ [Alternative Universe]
1. Chapter 1 : Hank Anderson

**Pour info : C'est univers alternatif. Il n'y a pas d'androides, juste des humains. Les androides du jeu seront donc des humains (que ce soit Kara, Markus et tous les autres...).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Hank Anderson**

Le lieutenant de police Hank Anderson, 39 ans, décoré par la ville de Detroit maugréa dans sa barbe de trois jours. Il détestait les lundis…et aussi les mardis. Surtout quand c'était pour se retrouver dans le bureau du capitaine Fowler de si bon matin, alors qu'il préférait rester au lit.

« -Arrête de bouder, bon sang, le gronda Fowler agacé par l'humeur de Hank, je n'arrive pas à croire que mon meilleur agent soit aussi une tête aussi désagréable.

-Accouche, mec, j'en ai pas la journée.

-Très bien, soupira Fowler, tu vas devoir encadrer une jeune recrue, d'après le dossier que l'académie de police m'a envoyé, c'est le meilleur élève qu'ils ont eu depuis des lustres, il est premier de sa promo, premier en tout !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas d'affaires sous la main, et je me suis dit que c'était bon pour toi de prendre en charge un jeune…

-Mais putain ! Tu sais bien que je…

-Ecoute, Hank, le coupa brusquement Fowler, depuis ton divorce, t'es en train de lâcher pied ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la merde que tu fous en ce moment ! Je te demande juste de l'encadrer pendant une semaine et si ça se passe mal, je le fourgue à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tout. »

Ce que Hank détestait le plus c'est que Fowler parle de son divorce. Il le détestait parce qu'il savait comment se servir de sa corde sensible. Mais d'un côté, il avait raison. Depuis son divorce, il ne savait plus où allait. Son fils était parti avec sa mère, loin de Detroit et il ne l'appelait qu'une fois par mois. Ce qui avait causé le divorce était uniquement de sa faute, et il le savait. C'était un mariage forcé, il avait été obligé de se marier avec une personne qu'il n'aimait afin de satisfaire ses parents. Puis il a eu un fils, Cole Anderson, agé alors de 14 ans. Ce fils qu'il aimait tant, mais qui avait décidé de suivre sa mère. Quoi de plus normal, quand on avait vu son père qu'une fois par semaine, car son boulot lui était tellement prenant.

Énervé, il retourna à son bureau, imaginant le stagiaire surdoué. Il imagina un gamin arrogant, ignorant des duretés du travail, assez costaud demandant de l'action à tout va.

« -Je vais lui en faire baver, pensa Hank sadiquement.

Vers 10h, Fowler vint à son bureau accompagné de cette fameuse recru. Quand Hank posa ses yeux pour la première sur le jeune homme, il prit un certain temps à se remettre. Il avait tort. C'était complètement l'opposé de son imagination. C'était un jeune homme, assez grand, mince et svelte, avec des cheveux noirs bien coiffés dont une mèche qui tombait sur son front, il avait un très beau visage qui ne passait pas inaperçu auprès de la gente féminine. Ses traits fins accentuaient son côté adolescent et dandy. Il était habillé de l'uniforme de police noir pour les jeunes recrues. Il avait l'air assez intimidé de se trouver dans le commissariat.

« -Bon, voilà Hank, je te présente Connor Kamski…Connor, voici le lieutenant Anderson, tu le suivras et il t'encadrera pour ce début.

-Kamski ? Comme le mec qui fait des ordinateurs ? S'étonna Hank.

-Oui, c'est son fils, fit Fowler, bon je vous laisse. Connor, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as des soucis ici. » Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Hank qui haussa les épaules.

« -Bon, déjà, sache qu'on deviendra jamais pote toi et moi, moi les gosses de riche, je les supporte pas trop, prévint Hank au jeune homme, donc t'as juste intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

-Bien, lieutenant, répondit Connor doucement.

Hank s'étonna devant le calme du nouveau, il l'interpréta ça comme de la timidité. Il décida alors de le tester pour voir jusqu'où il ira.

« - Apporte-moi un café tiens. »

Connor obéit et alla à la cafeteria pour revenir avec un café. Hank rit intérieurement devant la naïveté et l'innocence du jeune homme. Il poussa alors un peu plus le bouchon et lorsque Connor lui tendit le verre, il fit exprès de le relâcher à la dernière seconde.

« -Putain ! Lui cria-t-il, t'es vraiment maladroit ! Nettoie moi ça !

-Pardonnez-moi, lieutenant, je vais le nettoyer. »

Tout le monde le regardait et beaucoup avait pitié pour le pauvre Connor, tandis que d'autres s'amusaient de voir la nouvelle recrue malmené par le lieutenant.

Quand Connor eut terminé de nettoyer, Hank, satisfait de son coup, lui désigna alors son nouveau bureau en face du sien.

« -Sache qu'avec moi, t'auras pas de travail, de toutes façons, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps avec moi, ricana Hank.

Connor resta silencieux, ce qui énerva un peu plus Hank, ne supportant pas son calme.

« -Putain mais parle, bon sang ! On dirait un robot ! S'écria-t-il.

-Que voulez-vous que je dise ? S'enquit Connor surpris.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hank n'eut pas de mots pour répondre à cette question. Pourquoi Connor lui parlerait après ce qu'il vient de lui et ce qu'il vient de lui faire…C'est tellement logique.

« -Dégage. Hors de ma vue.

-Mais, je dois rester avec vous…

-DEGAGE ! Hurla Hank à faire trembler les murs et instaurer un silence complet dans l'open space.

Connor se leva et quitta le bureau, laissant le lieutenant tremblant de rage. Pour le policier expérimenté, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait tête aussi calmement et cela avait de quoi l'irriter.

* * *

« -Putain, Hank, tu fais vraiment chier ! » S'exclama Fowler en venant à son bureau suite à cela.

-Quoi ? Il m'énerve ce gamin !

-C'est quoi cette excuse à la con ? t'es même plus foutu de voir que ce gamin il ne demandait qu'une chose, c'est que tu l'encadres ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? Il t'a marché dessus ? Il t'a frappé ? T'es vraiment qu'un sale con, Hank !

-Ta gueule ! J'ai jamais demandé à m'occuper d'un stagiaire !

-Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire tout foirer tes affaires qu'on te donne, merde ! »

Les cris des deux policiers étaient un spectacle assez désagréable à voir, car les deux étaient très redoutés dans le commissariat et personne n'osait intervenir.

« -Tu sais quoi, Hank ? Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu n'as plus ta place ici, je te destitue de tes fonctions…se résigna Fowler.

-Quoi ? Attends tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Protesta Hank choqué.

-Écoute depuis quelques temps, tu fais que de la merde ! Il est temps que tu te poses un instant et que tu te remettes en question.

-Mais, donnes moi une chance putain !

-Je viens de te la donner et tu viens de lui dire de dégager ! »

Hank prit du temps à comprendre de quoi parler Fowler et il regretta pendant un instant d'avoir laissé échapper cette dernière chance qu'on lui avait donnée. Il ne voulait pas quitter la police…

« -Attendez, intervint une voix familière derrière Hank.

Le lieutenant se retourna, c'était Connor qui avait tout entendu avec les cris.

« -Capitaine Fowler, je pense que c'est moi le fautive, j'aurai du me présenter comme il se doit au lieutenant Anderson, je n'ai rien dit. C'est ma faute. Veuillez me pardonner. »

Plus d'un dans l'open space furent étonné de son intervention qui d'un côté, allait certainement sauver Hank d'un possible renvoi.

« -Je suis désolé mais le lieutenant Anderson n'avait pas à te traiter de la sorte, dit Fowler catégorique.

-Capitaine, commença Connor.

-Mais si le lieutenant Anderson s'excuse de son coté, je pourrais oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Hank se mordit les lèvres.

« -Ok, ok, très bien, excuse-moi Connor pour tout à l'heure, fit-il à contre cœur, voilà t'es content, Fowler ?

-Remettez-vous au travail et je veux plus vous entendre, marmonna-t-il en retournant à son bureau.

La salle recommença à prendre vie et Connor s'approcha de Hank en lui tendant la main.

« -Je m'appelle Connor Kamski, j'ai 21 ans, et j'espère que nous formerons une bonne équipe. »

-Merci, dit-il uniquement avec une sincérité qui le surprit lui-même.

Hank ne put se résoudre à lui serrer la main, après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait permis de rester encore un peu dans la police. Cependant, alors qu'il lui serra poliment la main, une chaleur douce et sereine s'empara de son corps quand il vit le visage souriant du jeune homme, le faisait regretter alors ses mauvais actes précédents. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hank ressentit des picotements dans son ventre…qu'il ne comprit pas encore.


	2. Chapter 2 : Connor Kamski

**Chapitre 2 : Connor Kamski**

Connor commençait son deuxième jour au commissariat. La veille, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose à part aider le lieutenant Anderson à fermer des dossiers sans retour.

Il arriva assez tôt et s'installa à son nouveau bureau. Il patienta tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de son supérieur.

« -Hey, salut, lui dit un homme qui vint à lui, je suis le détective Gavin Reed. »

L'homme était un homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds. Connor se leva et serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

« -Enchanté, je m'appelle Connor. JE viens d'arriver hier.

-Oui, j'ai vu, c'est bien dommage que tu travailles avec Hank et non avec moi, lui sourit Gavin.

-Je ne le connais pas assez pour vous confirmer cela.

-Et bien tu le découvriras par toi-même, ça te dis de venir boire un verre ce soir ? »

Connor hésita longuement devant cette proposition plus ou moins amicale.

« -Je vais voir, répondit-il enfin.

-Bon très bien, je te donne mon numéro, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un message pour me dire si c'est ok.

-D'accord, détective Reed. »

Gavin lui donna un bout de papier avec son numéro et lui adressa un sourire charmeur, avant de le quitter. Connor soupira en voyant son numéro. Pour une deuxième journée, ce n'était pas si mal.

« -Hey, fais gaffe à ce mec, lança une voix qui prévenait du bureau en face du sien.

Hank était assis, tournoyant son fauteuil.

« -Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ? Rougit Connor contre son gré.

-Depuis 2 mins à peu près.

-Pourquoi dois-je faire…attention à lui ?

-C'est un briseur de cœur, si jamais tu sors avec lui, tu risques d'en souffrir…

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Je te donne des infos, t'en fais ce que tu veux avec, ta vie privée ou ta sexualité, je m'en tape. »

Connor fut à la fois surpris mais à la fois content que le lieutenant le mette en garde, il savait que cela montrait une bonne évolution dans leur relation qui était assez tendu depuis la veille.

Dans la journée, Hank et Connor devaient se rendre sur le terrain pour une affaire de cambriolage. Malheureusement, les voleurs avaient très bien travaillés car il n'y avait rien qui leur permettait d'identifier les auteurs.

« -Pour une première enquête, ça doit être décevant pour toi, maugréa le lieutenant en s'installant dans sa voiture et en la démarrant.

-On ne peut malheureusement pas résoudre tous les affaires de vol, rappela Connor.

-Mouais, toi t'as bien appris ta leçon à l'académie. Bon, j'ai faim, on va faire un détour… »

Sans que Connor n'ait son mot à dire, Hank les emmena dans un fast-food au bord du périphérique routier.

« -Je n'ai jamais mangé dans un fast-food, avoua Connor alors que Hank s'apprêtait à commander.

-Quoi t'es sérieux ? T'es vraiment un gosse de riche, toi. »

Hank commanda alors deux menus identiques et paya lui-même, puis s'assirent sur une des tables du restaurant rapide.

« -C'est…Gras, dit Connor d'un air affolé.

-Quoi ? T'es coincé du cul ? S'esclaffa Hank.

-Non, mais…Amanda m'a toujours dit que le gras n'était pas bon pour moi.

-C'est qui Amanda ?

-C'est ma belle-mère. »

Le lieutenant comprenait mieux comment Connor avait une silhouette si parfaite.

« -Elle est coincée du cul, ta belle-mère….Marmonna Hank en mangeant.

Connor ne lui répondit et tenta d'imiter Hank.

« -Alors comme ça, tes parents sont divorcés ? Lança le lieutenant après avoir englouti son repas.

-Pas…vraiment. Ma mère est décédée à ma naissance, répondit Connor neutre.

Hank regretta d'avoir posé cette question douloureuse. Décidément, son jeune partenaire n'était pas tout à fait normal à tous les sens du terme.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

-Non, non, ça va, ça fait 20 ans que je vis sans la présence de ma mère biologique, ça ne me fait plus rien.

-Et avec ta belle-mère, ça se passe du coup ?

-Je ne l'aime pas trop, avoua Connor avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Ben tu m'étonnes, qui voudrait d'une mère coincée du cul ? »

Connor rit doucement devant l'expression répété d'Hank. Son rire fit chaud au cœur du lieutenant, qui ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune homme.

La journée se termina comme elle avait commencé pour Connor. Il était satisfait, il a pu améliorer sa relation avec Hank qui était de moins en moins refermé.

Il alla quitter le commissariat quand une main l'attrapa l'épaule. C'était Gavin.

« -Hey, tu as oublié ma proposition ? Lui dit-il avec une mine boudeuse.

-Non, j'allais t'envoyer un message.

-Du coup, c'est oui ?

-J'ai du temps à tuer, donc ok.

-Génial, viens je t'emmène à un bar pas très loin d'ici. »

Connor le suivit alors.

* * *

Les Kamski vivaient dans une immense demeure à l'extérieur de Detroit, très reculé et très calme. C'était l'une des maisons les plus chères de la région mais aussi la plus luxueuse et la plus moderne.

Connor rentra chez lui vers 22h, il avait eu une discussion très intéressante avec le détective Gavin Reed et ne regretta pas sa soirée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place.

« -Bonsoir, Connor. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit quand il reconnut la personne qui l'avait accueilli.

« -Bonsoir, Amanda. »

Amanda était une femme plus petite que lui, sa peau était noire et ses cheveux étaient toujours bien tressés sur son crâne. Elle avait un maintien droit et portait des tenues blanches et strictes. La femme plissa des yeux devant l'entrée tardive de Connor. Il enleva sa veste et rangea ses clés à leur place habituelle, sur le comptoir.

« -Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer, Connor, lui reprocha froidement Amanda.

-J'ai 21 ans, je rentre à l'heure que je veux, lui répondit-il en cachant sa nervosité.

Il monta alors à l'étage mais Amanda le suivit, et alors qu'il grimpa la dernière marche, elle se plaça devant lui, de telles sortes qu'elle le regardait de haut. Chose que Connor ne supportait pas.

« -Tu as certes 21 ans, mais tu es sous mon toit !

-Vous êtes sous le toit de mon père.

-Et ton père est en voyage, donc cette maison est sous ma responsabilité et tu dois me considérer comme ta mère. »

Connor se mordit les lèvres, elle avait réponse à tout. Il aurait pu se confier à son père et lui rapporter cet abus de pouvoir, mais il avait une telle confiance en elle, que c'était impossible pour Connor d'obtenir quoique ce soit.

« -Vous ne serez jamais ma mère. »

A peine, eut-il prononcé ces mots, qu'il reçut une violente gifle, le déstabilisant et le faisant dégringoler des escaliers. Sa tête se cogna plusieurs fois contre le sol avant de retomber en bas des marches. Etourdi, il peina à se lever. Amanda s'approcha de lui, le visage ferme et impassible.

« -Tant que tu seras ici, tu devras m'obéir et suivre mon règlement, sinon…tu dors dehors comme un chien. »

Elle leva le bras et Connor s'aperçut que sa main n'était pas vide. Des coups s'abattirent sur lui.

* * *

Chloé Kamski était une très belle jeune fille, âgée de 25 ans. Elle venait de finir ses études d'art et s'apprêtait à quitter Detroit pour se rendre en Europe où elle a pu entrer dans une boite artistique. Son longue chevelure blonde flottait derrière son dos. Elle portait une robe bleue toute simple, et aurait très bien pu figurer dans un magazine de mode.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère, espérant que ce dernier ne dorme pas.

« -Qui est ce ? Entendit-elle faiblement.

-C'est moi. C'est Chloé.

-Entre. »

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, tout était noire. Connor n'avait rien allumé et il était difficile pour elle de distinguer quoique ce soit, à part des formes reconnaissables à vue d'œil.

« -Je suis ici, dit Connor.

La voix provenait du sol, non loin du lit. Son frère était avachi contre les pieds du lit. Les jambes pliaient contre lui-même.

« -Tout va bien, Connor ? S'enquit Chloé inquiète, je peux allumer ?

-Non, n'allume pas. »

Elle connaissait Connor mieux que quiconque et elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

« -Connor….elle a encore recommencé ? Murmura-t-elle stupéfaite.

-C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du lui tenir tête…Dit-il.

-Elle n'a pas à te faire ça…tu es majeur, Connor, il faut qu'on en parle à Papa.

-Non ! Surtout pas. Tu sais à chaque fois comment ça va se finir.

-Mais, Connor…

-C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Je vais essayer de trouver un appartement à Detroit quand j'aurai assez d'argent.

-Pourquoi tu te sers pas de ton compte en banque que papa t'a ouvert ?

-Amanda l'a bloqué, prétextant que j'en abusais.

-C'est horrible et injuste, enragea-t-elle outrée.

-Non, c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, coupa Connor, je sais ce que je fais. »

Il ne voulait plus en parler, surtout pas Chloé. Elle ne devait pas savoir plus que cela. Elle était trop gentille avec lui et il ne voulait pas abuser de cela. De plus, il ne souhaitait pas la voir triste à cause de lui.

« -N'en parle pas à Papa, de toutes façons c'est de ma faute, continua-t-il, sinon toi, tu pars bientôt.

Chloé s'assit à côté de lui, malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre, elle put prendre son frère cadet dans les bras. Connor se retint de gémir de douleurs, acceptant le geste affectueux de sa sœur.

« -Je pars demain à midi…mais d'un coté, j'ai pas envie de te laisser seule avec Amanda.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire. Tout va bien se passer. Quand tu reviendras, tu verras.

-Bon, très bien, dit-elle en jetant l'éponge, et toi ta journée ?

-Rien à signaler, j'aime bien ce que je fais. »

La réponse parut satisfaire Chloé qui l'embrassa sur sa tête, inspirant l'odeur particulière de son cadet.

« -Tu vas me manquer, Connor.

-Je sais. »

* * *

 **Oui, je suis quelqu'un de très sadique.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Gavin Reed

Chapitre 3 : Gavin Reed

 _Mon avion part dans 30 mins. Pleins de bisous, mon petit frère._

Connor esquissa un sourire en lisant le sms de Chloé. Il allait se sentir seul dans cette ville où il ne restait plus que lui comme Kamski, à part Amanda. Il balaya ses pensées d'un revers de main, espérant que cela n'aille pas gâcher tous ses espoirs.

« -ça va, Connor ? Demanda Hank à ses côtés.

Ils étaient tous les deux, assis sur un banc. Ils venaient de terminer une affaire de trafic de faux papiers, dans un quartier mal réputé de Detroit, et Connor avait réussi un exploit en utilisant un logiciel informatique qui permettait de transmettre chaque déplacement et chaque contact de chaque suspect, développée tous récemment par la société de son père pour les forces de police. Pour l'instant, il était bien le seul policier à se servir parfaitement de ce type de logiciel.

« -Oui, oui, ça va…

-Dis-moi, tu t'es blessé quelque part ? Lui demanda Hank.

-Non, pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu boites aujourd'hui, Connor. »

Hank avait dit ces mots comme s'il n'y croyait pas du tout au dire de son jeune partenaire.

« -Je suis tombé dans les escaliers hier, dit-il alors. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

-Ah, c'est balo. Heureusement qu'on me donne pas des affaires où il faut marcher ou courir, sinon tu serais un bien gros boulet. »

Cependant, Hank n'était pas dupe, il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Connor et pourtant, il préféra ne pas s'imposer dans sa vie privée.

« -Alors, comment ça se passe avec Gavin ? L'interrogea Hank plus pour faire la conversation que par curiosité, j'ai vu qu'il t'a parlé ce matin.

-Oh, ça…il m'a proposé de sortir ce soir.

-T'as accepté ?

-Je n'ai pas encore répondu, avoua Connor, mais je tente de suivre vos conseils. »

Il n'avait pas oublié la mise en garde de Hank au sujet de Gavin, mais parmi tous les autres collègues policiers, il était bien l'un des seuls à lui avoir parlé. Connor n'avait pas cherché à se faire des amis, étant un jeune homme très réservé, il préférait mettre des distances.

« -Et vous, lieutenant, vous avez des amis ? »

Hank lui jeta un regard assez froid, mais vu que c'était lui qui avait commencé, il répondit.

« -Pas vraiment. A part Fowler, je n'ai pas d'attaches particulières, les amis, ça causent que des problèmes.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, parfois les amis peuvent vous aider dans des mots les plus difficiles.

-Ben voyons, me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec TES amis, ricana Hank, n'as-tu jamais eu un dilemme, n'as-tu jamais souffert d'une amitié ? »

Connor baissa les yeux, fixant ses mains. L'autre homme n'avait pas tort. Même s'il s'était longtemps voilé la face, il a eu pas mal de soucis avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

« -Tu vois, fit-Hank devant son silence qui voulait dire oui, le monde n'est pas rose, on vit dans un monde où la douleur est présente en chacun de nous.

-Oui, vous avez raison. »

Le lieutenant surpris de l'affirmation de son jeune partenaire le fixa longuement. Connor ne le regardait pas, mais il pouvait jurer que pendant ces quelques secondes qui suivirent, il avait en face de lui, la personne la plus triste qu'il eut jamais rencontré.

* * *

Rentré au commissariat dans l'après-midi, Connor avait du temps libre à vaquer et en avait profité pour visiter un peu plus le lieu de son travail. Tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs et les salles, il se rendit compte que son rêve de gamin allait se concrétiser : entrer dans la police. C'était son rêve depuis qu'il était enfant, même s'il a dû se battre avec son père pour obtenir le droit de s'inscrire à l'académie de police de Detroit. Chloé était la seule qui l'avait encouragé dans cette voie, et il ne le regrettait pas.

Son père, Elijah Kamski, aurait préféré que son fils prenne les suites de ses affaires et qu'il poursuive des études d'ingénieurs dans une des écoles réputés du pays, mais ce n'était pas le souhait de Connor.

Pendant sa visite solitaire, Connor n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il était un bel homme et il savait qu'il attirait les regards malgré tous ses efforts pour être discret. Fatigué de tous ses yeux qui l'observaient, il se réfugia finalement dans une salle de repos avec uniquement des tables hautes sans aucune chaise, où était disposée une machine à café.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il se prit un café, et profita de son instant de répit et de calme total.

« -Salut, Connor, ça roule ? » Fit une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

Le détective Gavin Reed était entré. Connor lui adressa un sourire poli, tout en le saluant.

«- Alors pour ce soir, t'es partant comme hier ? Le questionna-t-il en le rejoignant à la table juste à côté de lui.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je rentre, je suis désolé, dit-Connor sincère.

-T'es sur ? On va bien s'amuser, je t'emmènerai dans une boite où les mecs de ton genre peuvent entrer gratuitement !

-Les mecs de mon genre ? Répéta Connor sceptique et choqué.

-Attends, t'es le plus beau du coin, tu le sais ça ? » Rit Gavin en passant sa main sur les fesses de Connor.

Le jeune homme repoussa Gavin brusquement.

« -Ne me…touchez pas ! Murmura-t-il menaçant.

Gavin plissa des yeux, se léchant les lèvres, amusé par la réaction de sa proie et il s'approcha de lui, en lui attrapant son poignet droit très rapidement. Connor fut ainsi repoussé contre le mur derrière lui. Il tenta de repousser son agresseur mais il était beaucoup plus fort et plus imposant que lui.

« -Laissez-moi ! Sinon je crie ! Prévint-il.

\- Vas-y, je t'en empêche pas, se moqua Gavin en lui prenant son menton pour observer ses yeux, tu es tellement beau, putain…sors avec moi. »

-Non, siffla-t-il en détournant la tête et en cherchant un moyen pour s'échapper. Il ne voulait pas appeler de l'aide, il devait se débrouiller seul.

-Tu me donnes même pas de chances, minauda Gavin en effleurant ses lèvres sur ses joues.

Connor ressentit des frissons dans tout son corps. Il était trop faible face à Gavin pour le repousser et pour s'enfuir. Il lui maintenait tellement fort son poignet, que cela en venait à être douloureux. Quant à son deuxième bras, Gavin l'avait coincé dans son dos pour éviter qu'il l'utilise, tous policiers connaissaient cette technique.

« -Gavin…je t'en prie, laisse-moi, supplia-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

L'autre homme sourit en lui caressant la joue de sa main libre, profitant de sa domination sur celui qui l'avait séduit depuis pas mal de temps.

« -Si beau…chuchota-t-il.

-Détective Reed, s'il vous plait, pria-Connor en penchant sa tête sur le côté pour éloigner son visage du sien.

-Ok, ok, ok, s'écarta Gavin libérant ainsi Connor qui fut soulagé, je voulais juste te taquiner, ne le prends pas mal. »

Connor resta silencieux et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle en vitesse.

« -Mais sache que je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement ! » Entendit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Hank reçut un Connor, troublé, la mine déconfite, le teint pâle. Il s'était assis à son bureau, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« -Connor ? Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Hank.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, je suis désolé.

-T'es sur ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas.

-Je…viens de refuser les avances de Gavin, dit Connor la gorge serrée.

-Ah oui, putain ça doit vraiment être sérieux…Il t'a blessé ? Il a dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, non…c'est juste que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mentit à moitié Connor, c'est tout. Ne vous en faites pas.

-Si jamais t'as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Les paroles de Hank avaient de quoi déstabiliser le jeune homme. Il y a quelques jours, Hank le dénigrait et là, il venait de lui proposer de l'aide. Connor se détendit alors, appréciant l'effort du lieutenant. Pendant un instant, il oublia son altercation avec Gavin et apprécia le pas en avant qu'avait fait Hank.

* * *

 **Très très court. Mais le prochain chapitre va vite arriver.**

 **A la base, je voulais faire un pairing Hank/Connor (raison pour laquelle Cole n'a pas l'âge de Connor et Hank a perdu quelques années) .J'hésite encore.**


	4. Chap 4 : Celle qui voulait être sa mère

Chapitre 4 : Celle qui voulait être sa mère

Connor ne s'attendait pas du tout à une visite aussi tardive aujourd'hui. Markus, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, était assis sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée, l'air pensif. Il leva ses yeux de vairons, vert et bleu, quand il vit Connor.

Markus Manfred, le fils d'un peintre très connu de Detroit qui était ami avec le père de Connor, était plutôt un jeune homme charismatique, qui savait s'imposer. Pour Connor, Markus était tous l'inverse de lui : il était imposant et imposé le respect, il était sûr de lui et savait prendre les bonnes et meilleures décisions. Si Connor était très discret, Markus ne l'était guère et n'hésitait pas exprimer sa pensée, il avait été d'ailleurs d'un grand soutien pour lui dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie.

« -Salut, Nono ! S'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Connor rougit devant ce geste et son surnom intime que lui avait donné Markus.

« -Tu m'attendais depuis longtemps ? S'étonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-Oui, j'ai sonné mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait personne.

-Ah…Amanda et Daniel sont certainement sorties alors. Viens, entre. »

Connor et Markus allèrent dans le grand salon, la plus grande pièce de l'immense maison, où était disposé des œuvres d'art de tous genres, une grande bibliothèque enfoncé dans un mur, et des meubles aux formes modernes.

Markus s'enfonça dans un des canapés luxueux.

« -Je m'habituerai pas à l'excentricité de cette maison, marmonna-t-il.

-Je te rappelle que c'est presque pareil chez toi, lança-Connor en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui, mais c'est plus…simple, toi, ça part dans tous les sens.

-Tu répètes les paroles de ton père, nota-il en riant.

-Possible. »

Après avoir été dans la cuisine pour chercher de quoi boire, Connor lui servit sa boisson préférée, un cocktail de fruits rouges. Il connaissait Markus par cœur pour savoir ce qu'il aimait ou pas.

« -Pourquoi tu viens me voir alors ? L'interrogea-t-il curieux de sa venue.

-North et moi, on s'est disputé, dit Markus en fixant son verre, et je suis venu pour…

-…que je vienne de réconforter ? Termina Connor la gorge serrée.

Ce qu'il détestait le plus chez Markus, c'était sa franchise et sa façon honnête d'agir. Markus savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Connor dans ces situations, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était les véritables sentiments que Connor avait pour lui. Sentiments qu'il avait refoulés depuis le lycée, quand il comprit que son meilleur ami le considérait toujours comme…un ami.

Connor tenta de paraître compatissant pour lui.

« - Non, enfin, oui, dit Markus embarrassée, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller au ciné ensemble…et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu.

-Non, pas ce soir, refusa-t-il avec regret, demain je travaille, je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir.

-Oui je comprends, je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça, et si non ça se passe bien chez la police ? » Demanda Markus pour changer de conversation.

« -Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, dit-Connor en repensant à Gavin, et toi, toujours en fac de droit ?

-Oui, mon père trouve que je gâche mon talent de peintre en étudiant le droit mais bon tu sais comment il est, rit-il.

-Et comment tu t'es disputé avec North ? Questionna Connor curieux.

-Oh ça…elle trouve que je passe pas assez de temps avec elle, mais on se voit tous les week-ends, elle veut qu'on se voit aussi dans la semaine, mais tu sais avec la fac tout ça et mes prochains stages, ça va être compliqué.

-Peut être devriez-vous envisagé de vivre ensemble…ça fait trois ans que t'es avec elle.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit, approuva Markus, mais j'ose pas trop lui demander, elle est du genre indépendante, donc…

-Tu l'aimes ou pas ? S'exaspéra Connor.

-Oui ! S'écria son ami surpris par la question.

\- Alors propose-lui, je suis sûr qu'elle attend que ça.

-On dirait que tu me demandes de me marier avec elle.

-C'est possible, sourit Connor malicieux.

Markus éclata de rire, ce qui fit chaud au cœur de Connor et le prit dans ses bras tout en le remerciant.

« -Je vais pas trainer, je vais te laisser te reposer, je t'appelle pour te donner des nouvelles et la prochaine fois, je t'emmène de gré ou de force. »

Connor leva les mains en signe de rédemption. Il accompagna Markus pour sortir et après de brèves au revoir, le jeune Manfred quitta la demeure des Kamski heureux d'avoir pu parler à son meilleur ami de toujours.

En fermant la porte, Connor appuya son front que celle-ci, inspirant profondément. C'était tellement douloureux pour lui d'être ami avec quelqu'un qui faisait battre son cœur aussi vite et aussi fort. Mais c'était sa seule manière d'être auprès de lui et de recevoir un peu d'affection de sa part.

« -Monsieur Kamski ? L'interpella une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta en se retournant. Daniel, le majordome de la maison, posa un regard interrogateur sur Connor.

« -Je viens d'arriver, j'étais parti faire quelques courses. J'ai vu que Monsieur Manfred était ici et j'ai jugé bon de vous laisser seul avec lui. »

Daniel était un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus perçant. Il avait une quarantaine d'année et était au service des Kamski depuis une dizaine d'année. Connor l'avait connu enfant pour l'avoir eu comme baby-sitter. Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, Daniel avait reçu pour ordre de ne jamais les appeler par leurs prénoms, ordre d'Amanda. Chose que Daniel n'a pas refusé.

« -Merci, tu peux l'appeler par son prénom tu sais ? Ce n'est pas un Kamski.

-Je sais. » Lui sourit Daniel.

Connor se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« -Votre père revient demain, lui annonça-Daniel.

-Génial, marmonna Connor.

-Et votre…mère vous attend dans la serre. » Ces mots étaient difficilement durs à dire pour Daniel qui était au courant de la tension entre le jeune homme et sa belle-mère.

Amanda n'était donc pas absente, juste dans la serre. Connor soupira et retourna sur ses pas pour se diriger vers les jardins.

« -Si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas, lui dit Daniel lorsqu'il sortit à l'extérieur.

Il était reconnaissant envers le majordome d'être toujours là pour soutenir et rassurer Connor dans ces moments-là, même si parfois, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

La serre était un grand espace vert, où de multitudes de végétaux prenaient vies, accompagnés de petits ruisseaux et de mares. C'était l'endroit le plus magnifique que Connor connaissait, et il appréciait toujours de passer un peu de temps ici quand il avait le temps et le besoin. Mais aujourd'hui, la présence d'Amanda en ce lieu l'empêchait d'admirer pleine ce lieu floral.

Amanda l'attendait sur un banc entre des roses.

« -Bonsoir, Connor. » Fit-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« -Bonsoir…mère. »

Elle sourit appréciant la manière dont Connor l'avait enfin appelé.

« -Tu avais 5 ans quand je suis devenu ta mère, lui dit-elle comme pour justifier ce nom symbolique, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom, est ce clair ?

-Oui, mère, répondit Connor en serrant ses poings derrière son dos, pourquoi voulez-vous me voir ?

-Je veux que tu me coupes quelques roses, dit-elle normalement.

Connor fut choqué par cette demande si osée. Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même ou demander au jardinier dans la journée.

« -Je ne suis pas votre jardinier, cassa-t-il froidement, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quand je te dis quelque chose, tu dois obéir.

-Seules des machines sont destinées à faire cela, et je ne suis pas une machine. »

Connor, bouillonnant de rages, sortit précipitamment de la serre. Pour passer dans sa chambre, récupérer quelques affaires pour s'enfuir de cette maison qui allait le rendre fou. Amanda était folle, il n'avait pas à lui faire ses caprices. D'un côté, elle ne lui demandait pas grand-chose…Il balaya ses pensées trop indulgents envers elle.

Mais alors qu'il voulut passer la porte d'entrée, Daniel lui barra la route, le regard attristé, évitant son regard.

« -Je suis désolé, Connor, lui murmura-t-il.

-Daniel…Non…pas toi, laisse-moi sortir…je dois…Souffla Connor d'un ton désespéré qui fit mal au cœur du majordome.

-Pardonnez-moi. Madame Kamski m'a demandé de ne pas vous faire sortir, entendit-il derrière lui.  
C'était les agents de sécurités de la famille. En règle générale, il était à l'extérieur de la demeure familiale à surveiller les entrées et les sorties, ainsi que les alentours de la demeure familiale.

« -Laissez-moi sortir, ordonna Connor, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de sortir.

-Pour votre sécurité, monsieur, on ne peut pas, dit l'un des agents en lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener dans le salon.

Amanda était de retour assis sur le canapé, les yeux jetant des éclairs vers le jeune homme.

« -Je pensais que tu avais appris ta leçon, Connor, dit-elle en faisant signes aux autres de partir sauf Daniel.

Les agents prirent le soin de fermer tous les issues avant de les laisser seuls, diminuant les chances de Connor pour s'enfuir.

« -Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Cela suffit, Connor ! Tu es un garçon tellement insolent ! Tu as tous ce que tu souhaites et voilà comment tu nous remercies ! »

Amanda se leva et gifla violemment Connor qui tituba. Sa joue vira au rouge.

« -Daniel, prends ça et frappe le, ordonna-t-elle à l'autre homme en lui tendant un bâton de bambou.

Daniel blêmit en entendant ces mots.

« -Mais…je ne peux…pas…

-Ta fille a besoin de soins médicaux n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage que tes financements soient coupés brusquement… »

Le majordome baissa les yeux, serrant ses lèvres, tiraillé par ce dilemme. Sa fille était trop malade, il n'avait pas assez d'argents pour payer tous les soins et Amanda lui avait donné un soutien considérable pour elle, le mettant ainsi dans sa poche.

«-Très bien, accepta-t-il brisé.

Il prit le bâton de bambou et s'avança vers Connor qui recula de stupeur.

« -Daniel…non…murmura-t-il horrifié.

-Pardonnez-moi…

-Vas-y Daniel, et ne te retiens pas, je te le dirai quand tu pourras arrêter, lui dit Amanda.

Daniel leva le bâton et frappa Connor qui se protégeait avec ses bras. Au troisième coup, il tomba au sol, se recroquevillant, gémissant et criant de douleurs.

Ne supportant plus, cette vision de voir le garçon qu'il avait vu grandir souffrir ainsi, Daniel arrêta ses coups se tournant vers Amanda, la suppliant du regard.

« -Il en a eu assez comme ça, s'il vous plait… »

« -Continue et pense à ta fille, menaça-t-elle.

« -Non…sanglota Connor dans une intervention désespérée, s'il vous plait, mère… »

Amanda s'avança vers le jeune homme recroquevillé.

« -Vas-tu m'obéir, désormais ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce qui fit frissonner Daniel.

-Oui…mère…je vous en prie…

-Bien, tu vas aller gentiment me couper ses roses, d'accord ? Continua –t-elle sur le même ton.

-Oui, mère… »

* * *

Connor avait mal partout. D'une main tremblante, il coupa les roses de la serre avec un sécateur. Il avait encore la sensation de la batte de bambou sur lui.

Il pensait pouvoir fuir Amanda. Mais pour aller où ? Il ne connaissait personne à Detroit à part Markus. Mais il n'avait pas inquiéter Markus. Il avait très peu d'amis. Rare sont ceux qui le considéraient pas comme un Kamski, mais comme un être normal. Il ne voulait pas en parler à son père, il savait qu'il vouait une confiance aveugle à sa femme et ceux depuis leur mariage.

« -Connor…Dit Daniel qui l'avait rejoint, je suis tellement désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute. Elle m'avait juste demandé de lui couper des fleurs, j'ai été injuste de refuser sa demande, déclara Connor.

Daniel ne fit aucun commentaire, car il savait que Connor trouvait toujours un moyen de se rendre coupable, c'était le seul moyen de se protéger et de maintenir son état psychique. Daniel n'était pas dupe. Dès enfant, il avait décelé en Connor un courage hors du commun et une intelligence surprenante, le permettant de faire face à n'importe quelle situation.

« -C'est moi qui te doit des excuses, par ma faute, j'ai mis en péril le suivi médical de ta fille, je le regrette sincèrement. » Ajouta Connor.

Daniel, devant la bonté et la force d'esprit de Connor, le prit brusquement dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse « pardon, pardon, pardon ».

« -Il faut que je termine…dit Connor pour mettre fin aux embrassades.

-Je vais vous aider…

-Non, laisse-moi faire, retourne chez toi, lui sourit Connor.

-Dites-moi juste si vous allez bien, si vous avez besoin que de soins et…

-Daniel, tout va bien, je n'ai rien, j'ai suivi un cursus policier, je ne suis pas si fragile que ça. »

La visage de Connor était rassurant pour Daniel qui ne douta pas une seule seconde et le laissa seul. Lorsqu'il partit, Connor soupira de soulagements et pleura en silence.

* * *

« -Voici vos roses, mère. »

Connor tendit le vase rempli de rose à Amanda qui le prit et sourit.

« -Tu vois, quand tu veux. »

Elle déposa les roses dans la salle à manger, au milieu de la table.

« -J'ai tellement hâte de les montrer à Elijah, sourit-elle en admirant les roses, qu'en penses-tu Connor ?

-Il va les apprécier, répondit-il seulement.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu peux te disposer maintenant. »

Connor s'apprêta à sortir quand elle l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« -N'as-tu pas oublié quelque chose ? Dit-elle emplis de reproches, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ?

Connor vint à elle et lui donna un baiser simple sur la joue, tel un fils à sa mère.

« -Bonne nuit, mère.

-Bonne nuit, Connor. J'espère que notre relation sera meilleure dans les jours qui suivent. »

Il hocha poliment la tête et se rendit à sa chambre. Il s'y enferma à double tour et enfin, il se laissa submerger par ses émotions. Le dos collé à sa porte, il glissa au sol, pleurant de douleurs, de désespoir, de solitudes et d'impuissance.

* * *

 **J'ai clairement abusée.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Confessions

Chapitre 5 : Confessions

Ce n'était pas bon. Hank avait en face de lui un jeune homme perdu. Connor avait perdu de sa splendeur du début de la semaine et baissait les yeux à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait une posture qui alerta Hank.

Le lieutenant avait eu affaire à de nombreux cas de tous genres…et il pouvait facilement repérer la victime. Il analysa le corps de Connor.

Posture défensive. Les épaules en avant, les doigts qui se rejoignent. Le regard vers le bas. Un col roulé par une température digne d'un jour d'été. Ce n'était pas bon.

« -Connor ? »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vers Hank. Un sourire, que Hank qualifia rapidement de faux, se dessina sur son visage.

« -Oui, lieutenant. »

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Non pas vraiment, je crois que j'ai fait une nuit blanche.

-On ne vient pas ici sans avoir dormi, lui dit Hank.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, on t'a jamais appris ça à l'Académie ?

-Non…

-Bon tais-toi et reste ici. »

Hank alla voir Fowler. Connor le suivit du regard, il vit qu'il échangea quelques mots avec lui. Soudain, il se mit à penser que Hank ne voudra pas travailler avec quelqu'un de fatigué et qui n'avait pas dormi. Son esprit se mit à paniquer tout seul.

« -Bon, viens, Connor, revint Hank en prenant ses affaires.

-Où va-t-on ?

\- Ne discute pas et viens ! »

* * *

En une demi-heure, Connor se retrouva dans une maison dans un état assez miteux, il faut l'avouer, soit chez le lieutenant Anderson. Un gros chien Saint Bernard dormait dans son panier, ne faisant pas attention aux deux hommes.

« -Fowler nous a donné un jour de congé, lui dit Hank comme pour répondre à sa question sourde, j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui et il a accepté sans rechigner, visiblement, ton nom te donne quand même des avantages.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené chez vous ?

-Pour qu'on soit tranquille tous les deux, fit Hank comme une évidence, je veux savoir ce que tu me caches.

-Je ne cache rien, déclara Connor sur la défensive.

-Vraiment ?

-Ecoutez, si c'est pour me poser des questions, il vaut mieux que je rentre chez moi, grinça Connor.

Il avait du mal à cerner son coéquipier.

« -Très bien…alors je te demande d'avance de me pardonner pour ce qui va arriver…

-Comment ça ? »

Hank saisit brusquement le bras de Connor et le tira pour le jeter dans une chambre au sol. Connor surpris par la violence du lieutenant, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Hank saisit une batte de baseball qui trainait par terre.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Hank ? S'affola Connor en reculant, percutant le mur.

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, s'avança vers lui et leva les bras.

« -Non…non…pas ça...mère non, s'il vous plait ! Hurla Connor en recouvrant sa tête de ses mains.

Aucun coup ne vint cependant. Quelqu'un le serra fort dans ses bras. La batte de baseball retomba à terre.

Hank enlaça son partenaire tout tremblant, sanglotant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas eu le choix pour que Connor se dévoile. C'était cruel certes, mais Hank n'avait trouvé d'autres solutions. Depuis quelques temps, il savait que Connor était battu, tous les signes le lui montraient. Tous.

Le premier jour, c'était sa timidité, sa façon de s'écraser face à Hank et de se rendre coupable.

 _« -Pardonnez-moi, lieutenant, je vais le nettoyer. »_

 _« -Capitaine Fowler, je pense que c'est moi le fautive, j'aurai du me présenter comme il se doit au lieutenant Anderson, je n'ai rien dit. C'est ma faute. Veuillez me pardonner. »_

Le deuxième jour, c'était sa manière de parler de sa belle-mère.

 _« -Amanda m'a toujours dit que le gras n'était pas bon pour moi. »_

 _« -Je ne l'aime pas trop »_

Le troisième jour, c'était lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Connor boitait.

 _« -Je suis tombé dans les escaliers hier »_

Et aujourd'hui, tout en Connor montrait qu'il avait subi une maltraitance. Hank l'enlaça tendrement, tentant de faire disparaitre ses tremblements incessants.

Sous le choc, Connor prit du temps pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il vit Hank prêt à le frapper, il avait crié automatiquement sans réfléchir, sa peur avait parlé pour lui. Puis il sentit le corps chaud et rassurant d'un homme qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il était désolé et qu'il lui demandait doucement de se calmer.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits et que ces larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Le regard profond de Hank s'imprégna en lui et l'apaisa.

« -Ca va mieux ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

Connor hocha la tête.

« -Je suis désolé, mais je devais savoir. Je ne supportais pas de te voir…ainsi, s'expliqua Hank en l'aidant à se lever, vas-tu maintenant me raconter ce que ta belle-mère te fait ? »

Connor tressaillit. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Hank le sache. Il ne voulait pas…

Devant les yeux terrifiés de son jeune partenaire, Hank soupira et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il alla à la cuisine et prépara un chocolat chaud pour Connor.

« -Assis toi et bois un coup, dit-il en montrant la table de la cuisine.

Connor obéit et but une gorgée de la boisson chocolatée. Le liquide traversa le corps de Connor et le détendit. Il ignorait qu'une telle boisson pouvait faire cet effet.

« -Ecoute, je suspecte ta belle-mère, qu'elle soit une Kamski ou pas, de maltraitances envers un majeur, dit Hank carte sur table, si tu me dis rien, je suis obligée de le signaler à la police. Alors que si tu te confies à moi, tu es libre de porter plainte ou pas. Et tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire, vu ta réaction de tout à l'heure. »

Connor serra son verre entre ses mains, baissant les yeux, confirmant les dires du policier expérimenté.

« -Je…j'ai...on m'a puni pour n'avoir pas obéi, dit-il enfin d'une voix non assurée, mère m'a juste demandé de lui prendre des roses dans notre serre…et… »

C'était difficile à dire pour Connor. Mais Hank le laissa continuer, il était obligé de passer par là pour avoir des aveux.

« -J'ai voulu m'enfuir…je n'ai pas pu…et on m'a frappé… je…c'était ma faute, j'aurai du lui obéir.

-Non, personne ne mérite cela. »

Hank se rapprocha de Connor et lui prit ses mains tremblantes.

« -Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce que cette salope t'a fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Les mains de Hank étaient grandes, chaudes et agréables au toucher. Connor se sentit à la fois gêné mais en sécurité avec lui.

« - Maintenant, libère-toi. Raconte-moi. » Dit Hank d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Hank plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Connor. Le lieutenant n'avait jamais autant inspiré confiance au jeune homme.

« -Lorsque…mon père s'est remarié, j'avais 5 ans, commença Connor, il épousa Amanda Stern, c'était une de ses collaboratrices, celle avec qui, il a pu faire monter l'entreprise…J'ai très peu de souvenirs d'avant qu'il se marie, mais je sais que c'était un homme toujours triste et lorsqu'il se maria avec elle, il a changé. Au début, tout se passa très bien avec Amanda, peu à peu, elle voulut contrôler mes faits et gestes. Depuis mes 12 ans, elle contrôla tous : mes fréquentations, mes loisirs, mes repas, mes vêtements, mes études. Au début, cela ne me gênait pas. En tant que fils d'Elijah Kamski, il fallait que je sois parfait. Mais lorsque je me rebellais…Amanda me punissait. Mon père n'était plus souvent à la maison, il n'avait pas le temps de savoir ce qui se passait…mais un jour, quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'Amanda me faisait, il ne m'a pas cru… »

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, sans qu'il put le prévoir. Hank resta silencieux, conscient que ses aveux étaient essentiels.

« -Amanda m'a alors…enfermé pendant une semaine dans un cabinet noir…et me frappait…tous les jours…Elle me disait que j'étais un mauvais garçon d'avoir dit à mon père qu'elle était une horrible femme, elle me disait que c'était pour mon bien qu'elle faisait ça…Je…m'en voulais tellement…Et c'était toujours comme ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle veut…me contrôler. Elle ne cesse de me dire que c'est pour mon bien, que c'est sa façon à elle d'être une mère pour moi…Pensez-vous que je sois un mauvais garçon, lieutenant ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi…

-Tu n'es pas un mauvais garçon, Connor, tu es même la personne la plus…gentille que je connaisse. Tu es tout sauf une mauvaise personne. »

Les paroles du lieutenant soulagèrent le cœur de Connor.

« -Tu as des frères, des sœurs ? Questionna Hank d'un ton apaisant.

-Oui, j'ai une sœur de 4 ans de plus que moi…mais Amanda ne l'a jamais frappé. Mais Chloé m'a toujours défendu quand elle le pouvait, mais souvent elle n'y pouvait rien…et parfois, ça se passait à son insu.

-Connor, tu dois porter plainte pour coups et blessures.

-NON ! S'écria-t-il, non je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

-Non…je ne veux pas, répéta Connor désespéré, c'est ma famille, je ne peux pas les trahir. »

Hank décida de ne pas insister plus que cela, attendant un autre moment pour lui en parler.

« -Très bien, mais il va falloir que tu me montres tes blessures. »

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et lui demanda d'enlever son pull à col roulé. Connor refusa en premier lieu, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas que Hank voit son corps meurtri.

« -Connor, soupira le lieutenant, je ne te ferai rien qui puisse te nuire. »

Après quelques hésitations, le jeune homme saisit son pull et enleva tout ce qui recouvrait le haut. Connor aurait eu un parfait corps s'il n'y avait pas eu les traces de coups, les hématomes et les rougeurs qui arpentaient son dos, remontant sur ses bras et son cou.

« -A quels fréquences elle te battait ? Demanda Hank en tentant de contenir sa colère.

-A chaque fois que je commets une erreur. »

Ce n'était exactement la réponse que le lieutenant attendait. Il effleura le dos du jeune homme, qui grimaça de douleurs au toucher. Il s'excusa rapidement et proposa à Connor une crème qui pourrait le soulager. Celui-ci accepta sans broncher.

Hank étala la crème sur son dos, passant sur tous les traces de coups. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cependant les formes du corps de Connor. Sa peau était douce et Hank aurait aimé pouvoir continuer à lui passer la crème sur ses bras et son cou…mais il le laissa faire tout seul. Il ne devait pas s'égarer de la sorte. Connor était son coéquipier, il devait l'encadrer.

Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'était les joues rouges de Connor.


	6. Chapter 6 : Si proches

Chapitre 6 : Si proches.

Hank avait proposé à Connor de dormir un peu chez lui, trouvant que ce dernier somnolait. Trop fatigué, le jeune homme avait accepté à contre cœur. Hank lui montra ainsi sa chambre, et à peine eut-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il s'endormit sans un mot.

Le lieutenant esquissa un sourire en voyant cela, il espérait que son sommeil soit apaisant et reposant. Il le laissa roupiller tranquillement et alla dans son salon regarder la télé avec son chien à ses côtés. Il devait aussi profiter de ce jour de congé.

Alors qu'il commentait pour lui-même le décevant match de basket qui passait à la télé, un gémissement assez fort le fit sursauter. Devinant rapidement d'où il provenait, il se précipita dans sa chambre, pour voir un Connor agité en sueur. Sans attendre, il s'assit auprès de lui et lui souffla des mots rassurants. La détresse se lisait sur son visage, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés. Malgré ses efforts pour l'apaiser, Connor ne se calmait pas. Hank n'eut pas le choix de s'allonger auprès de lui et de l'enlacer pour contenir ses tremblements. Il sentit alors le jeune homme se blottir contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

Le cœur de Hank s'affola tout à coup, il n'y avait plus de distances entre eux. Mais d'un côté, il trouvait ça agréable de sentir le corps chaud et mince de Connor. Les tremblements cessèrent alors, le calme était revenu. Hank soupira de soulagements et commença à s'écarter, cependant, il se trouva un peu trop proche du visage de Connor. Il s'attarda sur ses lèvres fines de son jeune coéquipier qui laissa échapper son prénom.

« -Hank…restez…souffla-t-il les yeux semi-ouverts. Il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Sa main maintenait la chemise du lieutenant.

Hank, dans une impulsion affective, se pencha vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres qui étaient douces et tellement agréables. Un gémissement sourd provenant de son partenaire le sortit de sa torpeur, stoppa son geste complètement déplacé. Connor avait maintenant les yeux fermés et ne semblait avoir eu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

« -Merde, murmura Hank en se levant brusquement.

Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait agi d'une manière complètement délibéré. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre, Connor dormait paisiblement.

* * *

« -Je dois partir, il faut que je rentre chez moi. »

Il était 18h. Il avait dormi trop longtemps.

Connor s'apprêta à partir après s'être rhabillé. Hank se plaça devant lui. Il était soulagé que Connor ne fût pas assez conscient lorsqu'il dormait pour lui reprocher le baiser.

« -Tu ne vas pas retourner chez toi, comme si de rien n'était ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je…Ma vie est ainsi depuis plusieurs années !

-Ce n'est pas une raison…on te maltraite, Connor !

-Je n'abandonnerai pas ma famille…Pas comme vous. »

Cette phrase avait de quoi rendre fou de rage Hank qui se retint de frapper le jeune homme. C'était un mécanisme de défense et le lieutenant ne pouvait rien.

« -Laisse-moi te raccompagner alors, maugréa-t-il.

-Non, je vais rentrer en transport… »

La sonnerie d'entrée retentit brusquement faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Surpris d'une visite, Hank alla ouvrir.

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Daniel, je suis venu récupérer monsieur Kamski, se présenta le majordome blond.

Hank se tourna alors vers Connor, le regard interrogateur.

« -Mon traceur GPS, répondit-il à sa question sourde.

-Putain, t'es surveillé H24 ?

-ça ne vous regarde pas. Partons, Daniel. » Cassa Connor.

Il sortit de chez Hank mais ce dernier lui attrapa le bras.

« -Ne…Je serai là pour toi, si jamais tu as besoin, lui murmura-t-il.

-Merci, lieutenant, bonne fin de journée. A demain »

Connor suivit Daniel jusqu'à la voiture, sous le regard triste et anxieux de Hank. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se morfondre, il avait du travail à faire et il allait devoir faire preuve d'ingéniosité.

« -Pardonne moi, Connor, mais je n'ai plus trop le choix, dit-il en fermant la porte d'entrée et en s'emparant de son téléphone.

Il avait plusieurs coups de fils à passer, le temps était compté.

* * *

Sur le trajet qui mena Connor à chez lui, il remarqua une boite qui attira son attention.

« - Daniel, arrête-toi ! »

Etonné par cette demande, le majordome stoppa la voiture. Connor sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers un carton sale et abandonné au bord d'un trottoir. Dans la rue, il y avait très peu de passants, donc personne n'avait pu remarquer le petit être vivant dans le carton. Il y avait un chaton blanc et maigrichon, blessé à la patte qui saignait.

Connor le prit dans ses mains et le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce petit animal sans défense dehors ainsi. Il allait devoir le soigner.

« -Monsieur, vous savez très bien que les animaux sont interdits dans la demeure, le signala Daniel.

-Je sais, mais personne n'en saura rien, ne le dis à personne, Daniel. J'en prendrai soin dans ma chambre… »

Daniel n'osa pas refuser. Si le chaton était le seul être qui pouvait épanouir Connor dans cette demeure si triste, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il redémarra la voiture.

Chez lui, Connor avait mis le chaton dans son sac pour que personne ne remarque sa présence. Il s'était rapidement rendu dans sa chambre et avait déposé le chaton dans un panier de vêtements qu'il avait fait exprès pour lui. Le chaton était trop faible pour bouger et s'était couché.

Daniel le rejoignit avec de quoi nourrir le chaton, du lait et du poisson cru de la cuisine.

« -J'espère que ce sera assez pour lui, dit-il.

-Merci Daniel.

-Votre père est dans son bureau, vous devriez aller le voir. Il est arrivé à 16h.

-Et…ma mère ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est sortie, elle avait une réunion cette après-midi, profitez-en. »

Daniel aurait aimé dire « profitez-en pour vous confier à votre père » mais il savait ce que Connor risquait et se tut à temps.

« -Bon très bien, je te confie le chaton…et tu fermeras la porte de ma chambre.

-D'accord. »

Connor se dirigea vers les appartements de son père, constitué d'une dizaine de pièces avec des fonctions différentes : bibliothèque, salle de sport, salle de ciné, billard, musée privée, bureau…Connor ne s'y rendait que quand Markus passait quelques jours ici ou quand il voulait se détendre avec Chloé.

Quand il entra dans le bureau de son père, il n'y avait alors personne. La pièce était simple, un table avec un fauteuil, un petit salon au coin de la pièce avec une décoration digne d'un musée d'art moderne. Plusieurs cadres de photo étaient disposés sur le bureau. Connor s'approcha pour les mieux les voir.

Il y avait le portrait de sa mère décédée. Une très belle femme aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient beaucoup à Chloé.

Une autre photo où Connor n'avait que 4 ans, il était sur les genoux de son père, souriant, avec Chloé à sa droite, âgé de 8 ans qui le tenait la main. Son père avait un sourire discret.

Puis la troisième photo, plus officiel, plus récente…avec Amanda. Il ne s'attarda pas sur celle-là.

« -Connor, mon garçon ! S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit son père. Elijah Kamski avait un physique bien particulier, il était à la fois séduisant et à la fois énigmatique. Connor avait certainement hérité de certains de ses traits, mais ayant aussi hérité de la beauté de sa mère, il ne ressemblait ni à son père, ni à sa mère défunte. Elijah s'était un jour amusé à dire que son fils avait hérité des meilleures gênes du côté paternel et maternel.

« -Bonjour, papa. »

Elijah prit son fils dans ses bras. Il faisait exactement la même taille.

« -Je vois que la police te réussit bien en observant la mine de son fils. »

Heureusement qu'il avait dormi chez Hank et récupéré un peu de sommeil pour paraitre en forme.

« -Oui, vous allez rester combien de temps ici ? »

« -Une bonne semaine, répondit son père en l'incitant à s'installer dans le petit salon, je passerai ainsi plus de temps avec mon garçon. »

Connor était un peu soulagé de savoir que son paternel resté ici, mais il savait que ce dernier allait passer beaucoup de temps en ville pour régler quelques affaires.

« -Chloé m'a dit que tu cherchais à un appartement en ville ? Lui dit-il.  
La question surprit le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas.

« -Tu…as parlé avec Chloé ?

-Oui, elle m'a appelé hier pour me dire que tu comptais prendre ton indépendance.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Pourquoi ? N'es-tu pas heureux ici ? »

Les mains de Connor se tordirent entre eux, il était anxieux.

« -Entre Amanda et moi, c'est toujours tendu, finit-il par dire.

Le visage de son père se durcit alors. Connor regretta ses paroles, il le savait, il n'aurait pas dû mentionner Amanda.

« -Est-ce pour une raison aussi égoïste que tu veux partir d'ici ? Tu sais que si tu sors d'ici, tu auras des milliers de journalistes à tes trousses ? As-tu réfléchi une seule fois à la raison pour laquelle nous avons refusé de donner un appartement en ville toi et Chloé ? » Reprocha Kamski.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa platement Connor.

-Fais un effort, Connor, pour Amanda ! Et cesse de la victimiser ! Je pensais que tu avais passé le cap, je vois que tu es toujours aussi hostile envers elle.

-Mais, papa…Commença Connor.

-ça suffit, le coupa-t-il, Amanda est l'une des meilleures femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer après la mort de ta mère. Tout ce qu'elle fait est pour ton bien d'accord ? Alors maintenant, je veux que tu cesses de me parler de ça et que tu te comportes comme un bon fils.

-D'accord, se résigna Connor sans insister.

-Ce soir, je me rends à une conférence, Amanda ne pourra pas venir avec moi puisqu'elle travaille mais elle rentrera certainement plus tôt que moi, donc ne fais pas de bêtises. »

Connor hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce. L'enfer n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour rester avec sa famille.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il vit Daniel en train de jouer avec le chaton qui avait sans doute repris des forces en mangeant. Daniel lui avait même fait un petit bandage à sa patte.

« -Je vois qu'il a repris vie, s'amusa Connor en s'agenouillant vers le chaton qui vint à lui pour se frotter.

-Il faut que je vous laisse, je dois aller voir votre père.

-Merci, Daniel. »

* * *

Lorsque Daniel entra le bureau de son employeur, Elijah venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Il affichait une mine grave et sérieuse. C'était bien la première fois que la majordome le voyait ainsi. Il semblait tiraillé.

« -Daniel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »


	7. Chapter 7 : Sauvetage

Chapitre 7 : Sauvetage

« -Vous partez ? »

Connor était descendu pour dîner et avait croisé son père et Daniel dans le vestibule.

« -J'emmène Daniel avec moi, il sera mon chauffeur, expliqua Elijah.

Connor arqua un sourcil, étonné. Généralement, c'était un agent de sécurité qui conduisait son père.

« -Dois-je vraiment t'expliquer ? Rit Elijah en voyant la mine sceptique de son fils.

Il embrassa Connor sur son front avant de partir. Le jeune homme les suivit jusqu'à la voiture.

« -N'abuse pas du champagnes, ce ne serait pas beau à voir, le prévint-il avant qu'ils entrent dans la voiture.

-Bonne soirée, fils. » Le salua le plus âgé.

La voiture démarra et laissa Connor seul devant la demeure. Il inspira longuement l'air frais de la soirée et rentra chez lui. Daniel lui avait laissé de quoi manger pour ce soir et il n'allait pas gâcher ce repas. Il prit son plateau et alla dans sa chambre rejoindre son chaton, qu'il avait surnommé temporairement Eli.

Il avait créé dans un de ses placards un lieu spécialement pour le chaton.

Après avoir mangé un quart de son repas, il rangea son plateau à la cuisine et remonta à sa chambre pour finir sa journée. Il avait l'habitude de passer des soirées en solitaire, mais là, c'était différent, Eli voulait jouer avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il joua avec lui, avec une balle de tennis qui devint la proie de félin. Connor éclata de rire devant la petite boule de poils qui tenta d'attraper une balle plus grande que lui.

Vers 22h, il entendit quelqu'un entrer, il reconnut les pas d'Amanda. Il se figea un instant, écoutant en silence les bruits qu'elle faisait. Quand il perçut qu'elle montait les escaliers, il saisit le chaton en vitesse en le posa dans le placard, qu'il referma soigneusement.

On frappa à sa porte qui était fermé à double tour. Ses clés étaient sur son bureau.

« -C'est moi, ouvre cette porte, Connor. »

La voix d'Amanda exprimait de la colère. Connor tressaillit, il commença à trembler. Son portable était dans sa poche, il pouvait appeler de l'aide ? Non, il ne devait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

« -Tu l'auras voulu, Connor. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Amanda avait toujours les doubles des clés. Elle avait une expression qui effraya Connor. Elle tenait dans ses mains…un fouet. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Amanda n'utilisa le fouet que lorsqu'elle était dans une colère noire contre lui. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Pourquoi ?

« -Mère…pourquoi…que voulez-vous ? Balbutie-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

-A ton avis, Connor ? Tu ne devines pas ? »

Non, il n'en savait rien. Il eut beau réfléchir, il n'avait rien fait qui allait son encontre.

« -Elijah m'a appelé tout à l'heure et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ? »

Connor se souvint de la conversation avec son père, mais il n'avait pas insisté, il n'avait rien de mal sur Amanda.

« -Il m'a accusé de te maltraiter. »

A ces mots, Connor blêmit. Comment ? Pourquoi son père avait dit cela à Amanda ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

« -Bien évidemment, je me suis défendu, continua Amanda avec un sourire.

Elijah l'avait bien appelé juste avant qu'il parte pour la conférence et devant ces accusations, Amanda avait avoué avoir giflé Connor uniquement parce qu'elle recevait des insultes et ne le respectaient pas. Son mari n'avait pas insisté et semblait satisfait de cette réponse.

« -Mais, je suis très déçue de toi. Je t'ai fait confiance Connor et tu me trahies ?

-Je ne vous ai pas trahie… »

Le fouet claqua sur lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se protégeant la tête avec ses bras.

« -Menteur ! » S'écria Amanda en le fouettant plusieurs fois.

A terre, Connor hurla de douleurs, sa peau brulait et sa chemise se déchira sous le fouet.

« -Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! » Répéta-t-il pour apaiser la colère de sa belle-mère.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et tourna sa tête vers le placard où Connor avait caché le chaton. Il la remarqua et paniqua lorsqu'il comprit la raison pour laquelle elle s'était immobilisée. Des miaulements et des frottements provenaient du placard.

Amanda ouvrit les portes du placard pour y découvrir Eli qui miaulait désespérément. Elle le saisit par le cou et se pivota vers Connor, qui était toujours au sol, horrifié.

« -Les animaux sont interdits ici, grinça-t-elle froidement.

-Ne…Je l'ai recueilli, laissez-le ! S'il vous plait ! »

Amanda ne l'écouta pas et le jeta violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le chaton percuta le mur, puis une table et s'écrasa au sol sous les yeux de Connor, impuissant. Ses miaulements cessèrent.

« -Eli…Non ! » Il se rampa vers le chaton tenta de le ranimer…mais c'était trop tard. Le chaton était mort sur le coup. Il le prit dans ses bras et pleura de douleurs. Son deuil fut de courte durée, car Amanda s'empara du corps inerte de l'animal et le jeta plus loin.

« -C'est de ta faute s'il est mort, tu aurais dû le laisser là où il était. Tu savais très bien que je ne supporte pas les animaux. »

Elle leva le bras et claqua son fouet sur le dos de Connor. Malgré les supplications de ce dernier, elle n'arrêta pas.

« -Stop…arrêtez…mère… »

Mais elle continua, infatigable, la rage dans ses bras. Elle semblait même jouir de la soumission de son beau-fils.

Dans la maison, on ne pouvait entendre que le claquement du fouet et des gémissements.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt.**_

Après que Connor ait quitté son bureau, Kamski s'affala sur son fauteuil, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son fils. Depuis des années, Connor et Amanda ne s'entendaient pas, et il pensait que la maturité de Connor arrangeait les choses. Grosse erreur.

Son téléphone sonna. Un appel inconnu. Rare était les appels inconnus. Il gardait en sécurité sa ligne privée.

Il décrocha cependant par curiosité.

« -Elijah Kamski, j'écoute.

-Bonsoir, monsieur Kamski, c'est le lieutenant Hank Anderson de la police de Detroit. »

Le lieu de travail de son fils.

« -Oui, que puis je faire pour vous ?

-Je vais aller droit au but, votre fils s'est confié à moi aujourd'hui et m'a fait des aveux qui pourraient nuire à votre image et à celle de votre famille.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Grinça Kamski.

-On maltraite votre fils. »

La douche froide. Il eut un peu de mal à parler. Cette phrase avait de quoi troubler tous les pères.

« -Qui ? Se reprit-il.

-Votre femme.

-Vous devez faire erreur.

-Si vous le demandez à votre femme, je pense que vous obtiendrez une réponse comme quoi : elle gifle uniquement votre fils parce qu'il est insolent et irrespectueux.

-Vous êtes devin maintenant ? Railla Kamski qui trouvait ça ridicule.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me croire, je vous demande de le faire. »

Il n'y croyait pas. Du moins, il n'en avait pas la certitude.

« -Faites-le, je vous donne mon numéro. Si elle dit exactement ce que je viens dire, rappelez-moi. Sinon, faites ce que vous voulez. »

Le policier lui envoya par sms le numéro et raccrocha. Elijah appela alors Amanda. Celle-ci décrocha assez rapidement.

« -Bonsoir, chérie, lui dit-elle d'une douceur extrême.

-Bonsoir, Amanda, écoute, je viens de parler à Connor. »

Un silence. Il continua.

« -Je sais que c'est tendu entre vous, mais…est ce que tu le maltraites ? Tu le frappes ? »

C'était dur à dire pour le père, c'était même étrange de poser ce genre de questions à sa femme. Mais il devait joueur le jeu du lieutenant.

« -Connor est un garçon insolent et irrespectueux envers moi. Il ne cesse de montrer de la haine envers moi. Je n'ai fait que lui donner des gifles pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Je suis désolée si cela t'afflige mais ton fils…est difficile à vivre. Je pense que c'est exagéré de dire que je le maltraite. »

Heureusement qu'elle ne voyait pas le visage de Kamski, qui s'était figé en recevant ses mots. C'était exactement ce qu'avait prévu Hank Anderson.

« -D'accord, très bien. Nous allons en reparler ensemble demain, dit-il.

-Merci, Elijah. Il faut que je te laisse. Je t'embrasse. »

Il ne dit rien, et attendit qu'elle raccroche. Il composa le numéro du policier.

« -Vous aviez raison, lui dit-il lorsqu'il décrocha, vous aviez deviné…comment avez-vous fait ?

-Je suis lieutenant de police, j'ai résolu des milliers d'affaires, plus rien ne me surprends…

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Si cela se trouve, c'est mon fils, par haine pour sa belle-mère, qui vous a manipulé…

\- Ecoute-moi bien, sale con, en tant que policier, mon devoir est de protéger les citoyens même le fils du richissime milliardaire.

-Avez-vous des preuves ?

-Je vous dirai volontiers d'aller interroger Connor mais en vue de son état psychique, vous n'en tirez rien. Vous allez devoir les chercher.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes dans l'informatique, non ? Installez des caméras partout dans la maison, même dans les chambres, surtout dans les pièces où Connor s'y trouve le plus souvent. Infiltrez-vous, je sais que vous pouvez le faire, vous êtes un génie. Et ensuite, observez.

-Attendez, si cela s'avérait vrai…mon fils va…

-Vous avez voulu des preuves. »

Le lieutenant raccrocha sans dire un mot, laissant Kamski dans la tourmente. Si c'était vrai...Il devait le savoir, vraiment. Il devait avoir des preuves concrètes sous ses yeux. Il devait prendre ce risque, au risque de blesser son fils. Il aurait pu demander à son fils, lui poser des questions. Mais après leur conversation, Connor s'était refermé.

Daniel entra dans son bureau. Kamski leva ses yeux sur lui.

« -Daniel, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il allait devoir installer des petites caméras partout dans la maison.

« -Que voulez-vous, monsieur ?

-Mon…fils est-il maltraité par ma femme ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Daniel, qui resta silencieux.

« -Votre fils…a un cœur contrairement à votre femme, répondit le majordome uniquement, il ne vous mérite pas. »

Kamski reçut la réponse en pleine face. Le ton dur de l'autre homme lui donna un coup de massue.

« -On va installer les petites caméras discrètes dans la maison tout de suite, préféra-t-il continuer, j'en veux dans toutes les pièces, est ce clair ?

-Oui, monsieur. »

* * *

Quand Elijah et Daniel sortirent de la propriété, ils n'allèrent pas au lieu de la conférence de ce soir, ils se dirigèrent vers le logement de fonctions des agents de sécurités. Ses hommes avaient ramenés les ordinateurs les plus performants d'Elijah.

Ce dernier s'était installé dans un salon avec quatre agents qui observaient des écrans montrant l'intérieur de la demeure. En ce moment, il n'y avait que Connor et Elijah s'attarda uniquement sur sa chambre où étaient disposées plusieurs caméras, installées par Daniel quelques heures plus tôt. Au début, tout se passa très bien. Il fut même heureux de voir que Connor avait apporté un chaton dans sa chambre, même s'il savait qu'Amanda n'aimaient pas ça. Il ne posa même pas de questions à Daniel.

« -Amanda arrive, l'informa Daniel.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles. Ils virent cette dernière entrer dans la maison, se rendre dans le salon, elle fouilla un tiroir et sortit un fouet. Kamski blêmit.

« -Non…dîtes moi que je rêve, souffla-t-il.

Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre. Les caméras ne pouvaient pas enregistrés le son mais Elijah pouvait lire la terreur sur le visage de son fils, qui avait caché le chaton à temps.

Puis commença alors une scène de torture. Le père ne tint plus devant ces images horribles et cruelles, il se leva et se précipita au secours de son fils accompagné de Daniel et des 4 agents de sécurités.

* * *

Un bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur la fit sursauter, arrêtant ainsi sa torture. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller ce qui se passait car déjà on montait.

Elijah Kamski apparut dans la chambre, le regard empli de haine, la faisant lâcher un cri de stupeur.

« - Ecarte-toi de mon fils, sorcière ! »

D'autres hommes avaient suivi le père de famille.

« - Arrêtez-la. »

« -Elijah…laisse-moi t'expliquer… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« -Faites sortir ce monstre d'ici, hors de ma maison ! »

Les hommes obéirent docilement et tirèrent de force Amanda malgré ses protestations.

« -Connor, mon fils ! » S'exclama le père en s'agenouillant vers le jeune homme au sol.

Il le prit par les épaules, espérant qu'il lui réponde. Mais Connor ne répondait pas. Il était inconscient. Sous le coup de la douleur, il s'était évanoui.

« -Non, non…Connor ! Daniel, appelle le médecin ! »

Daniel qui était à l'entrée de la chambre et qui avait recouvert le corps du chaton d'une couverture, n'hésita pas une seconde.

Elijah resta seul avec Connor. Il sanglota, serra son fils dans ses bras.

« -Je suis tellement désolé, tellement, tellement…. » Se lamenta-t-il en embrassant le visage de Connor.

Il le porta et l'allongea dans son lit. Il se débarrassa de la chemise en lambeau de son fils et resta à ses côtés, répétant son prénom plusieurs fois, tentant de le réveiller.

« -Le médecin arrive dans dix minutes, lui annonça Daniel de retour.

-Je t'en prie, appelle uniquement le lieutenant Anderson de la police de Detroit.

-Bien. Et Amanda ?

-Que les agents de la sécurité la surveillent. »

Daniel hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il sortit, Connor commença à bouger doucement et laissa échapper une plainte.

« -Connor, mon garçon ! S'exclama Elijah en lui prenant la main.

Connor eut du mal à savoir où il était, avec qui, comment il se trouvait là. Des douleurs lancinantes dans son dos lui rappelèrent alors. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, découvrant son père auprès de lui.

« -Connor, s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux en le prenant dans ses bras, pardonne moi, pardonne moi. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite la réaction de son père, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait apaisé auprès de lui.

« -Que s'est…-il passé ? Souffla Connor confus.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Un flash. Un fouet. Amanda. Eli mort.

« -Je…je suis désolé, papa, je ne voulais pas…je te jure…je ne voulais pas, je suis désolé…j'aurai du…Haleta Connor le regard terrifié.

Son père vit la détresse, la peur, l'incompréhension et la vulnérabilité dans les yeux de son fils. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Il n'avait pas su protéger son seul fils. En tant que père, il avait laissé son enfant entre les griffes de la pire créature. Combien de temps avait-il vécu ainsi ?

« -Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui rassura-t-il d'une voix tendre, c'est la mienne, tout est de ma faute. Je t'en prie, Connor, pardonne moi. Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été un bon père pour toi…Amanda ne te fera plus de mal, tu n'auras plus peur, tu ne crains plus rien, je serai là pour toi. »

Ces mots signifiaient beaucoup pour Connor, qui comprit alors ce s'était passé. Il était libre ?

« -Que…

-Je vais divorcer d'Amanda, elle ne viendra plus ici, elle ne viendra plus t'importuner. »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Connor, il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes de joie pour être enfin libéré d'Amanda ou des larmes de tristesses pour la perte du chaton.


	8. Chapter 8 : Espoir

**Chapitre 8 : Espoir**

Hank fut accueilli par le majordome qui lui attrapa la main, l'air reconnaissant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

« -Merci…de l'avoir sauvé, lui murmura Daniel, monsieur Kamski vous attend là-haut. »

Hank ne dit rien, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait vraiment sauvé Connor. Daniel l'emmena dans la chambre du jeune homme où le médecin venait de terminer d'ausculter.

« -Je vais vous faire un arrêt maladie d'une semaine, déclara le docteur, il vous faut du repos et je vous conseille d'aller consulter un psychologue. »

Il laissa des feuilles sur la table et partit, saluant au passage le policier.

« -Lieutenant Anderson, s'exclama Elijah, je vous attendais !

-Hank ? Lâcha doucement Connor surpris de le voir.

-Salut, gamin, est ce que tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il était torse nu, avec des bandages autour de sa poitrine masquant les traces de la violence d'Amanda. Le lieutenant eut du mal à ne pas détacher les yeux sur Connor.

« -Avez-vous arrêté Amanda ? Questionna Elijah.

-Oui, mes hommes l'ont emmené, elle va être mis en maison d'arrêt…cependant, continua Hank, cette affaire risque de s'ébruiter, aussi ai-je fait le nécessaire pour que tous se passent dans les meilleurs conditions, sans que votre fils ou votre fille ne soit sous les projecteurs de…ce drame.

-Merci, lieutenant, je vous en suis reconnaissant. J'aimerai vous offrir quelques choses pour vous remercier.

-Je veux juste que votre fils récupère et se repose.

-C'est ce qu'il fera.

-J'aurai cependant des questions à poser à Connor pour…mon rapport.

-Oui, évidemment…mais je ne sais pas si…

-C'est bon, je vais bien, papa, laisse-moi seul avec le lieutenant. »

Elijah hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas lâcher son fils. Mais d'un coté, le policier s'était montré très digne de confiance et il savait qu'il ne fera rien qui puisse faire du mal à son fils. Il hocha la tête et laissa entre eux.

Hank put ainsi s'approcher de Connor, qui était toujours allongé dans son lit. Malgré sa pâleur et ses yeux rouges, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le jeune homme. Il restait beau à ses yeux. Il avait envie de rester auprès de lui et de le protéger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« -Mon père m'a tout raconté, dit Connor en baissant les yeux, merci lieutenant. »

Hank s'assit sur le lit pour se mettre à niveau de Connor.

« -Je te l'ai dit Connor, personne ne mérite qu'on lui fasse ça. Et c'était mon devoir.

-Oui. Je…vous en suis tellement reconnaissant, pleura Connor, si vous n'aviez pas été là…je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu…

-Chut…. »

Les bras de Hank s'enroulèrent autour du jeune homme qui ne fit rien pour le repousser. Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, Hank commença à faire ce qu'il redoutait le plus, mais ce qui était obligatoire dans sa fonction : interroger la victime. Il prévint Connor si jamais il ne sentait pas bien. Cependant, ce dernier ne flancha pas lorsqu'il lui posa des questions révélant des abus de pouvoirs excessives et extrêmes d'Amanda. Ce qui choqua encore plus Hank.

« -As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles forcés ? Demanda Hank.

Un silence se fit ressentir, faisant frissonner le lieutenant qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme ne réponde pas. Il s'était figé, comme si la question l'avait immobilisé.

« -Connor ? »

Il cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

« -Je…

-As-tu déjà eu des relations sexuelles forcées ? Répéta Hank.

-Non, non ! Répondit-il précipitamment.

-Connor, ne me cache rien.

-Je vous le jure, c'est juste que… » Bégaya Connor.

« -Connor, ce qui est dit ici, ne sortira pas, ne t'en fais pas, assura le lieutenant.

-Amanda…me demandait souvent de me mettre nu devant elle…ensuite, elle me demandait de prendre un bain avec de l'eau froide.

-Grand dieu…murmura Hank.

-Je n'avais pas le droit…de…cacher mes parties intimes, sinon elle utilisait le fouet.

-A quelle fréquence faisait-elle cela ?

-Pas très souvent…généralement, elle le faisait quand mon père et elle se disputaient. Elle me disait que c'était de ma faute et qu'à cause de moi, mon père était en colère. »

Hank préféra stopper l'interrogation, car il voyait bien que Connor était de plus en plus affecté par ses propres réponses. Il lui conseilla de se reposer et il lui promit de venir le rendre visite demain.

« -Merci, Hank » Entendit-il en quittant la chambre.

Le lendemain, Hank avait écrit un rapport concernant l'affaire Stern (il ne voulait pas que le nom de famille de Connor soit révélé dans les dossiers). Il avait rapidement échangé avec Fowler sur Connor Kamski. Le commandant avait une mine très triste en apprenant la nouvelle. Il promit à Hank de protéger le « garçon » des médias si jamais cela venait à être découvert.

« - Hank, tu sais que si Connor revient ici, il faudra qu'il passe des tests d'aptitudes afin de savoir s'il est apte pour continuer à servir dans la police, le rappela Fowler avant qu'il ne le quitte.

-Je sais, déglutit Hank.

-Et en vue de ce…problème, cela risque de l'atteindre psychologiquement et tu sais à quels points le test de psychologie ne laisse passer personne…

-Je sais, répéta Hank.

-Quand il reviendra, il faudra qu'il s'y prépare.

-Ne peux-tu pas lui laisser un temps pour reprendre ?

-Non, c'est la loi, et même si son père est milliardaire, je ne peux laisser un gamin fragile entré dans la police. »

« -Bonjour, lieutenant » L'accueillit Daniel

Il entra dans la très grande demeure des Kamski, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Je suis venu voir…

-Il est dans la serre, je vais vous y conduire. » Dit-il avant même que le policier ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« -Monsieur Kamski est là ? Interrogea Hank sur le chemin.

-Il est parti, il y a 1h. Il est allé chercher Chloé, la sœur de Connor, à l'aéroport.

-Oh, elle a été prévenue alors.

-Oui. Elle est très attachée à son frère…Il est bien normal qu'elle revienne immédiatement….C'est ici, entrez. Vous trouverez Connor. »

Hank le remercia d'un signe de la main. Il parcourut la fameuse serre et admira cet endroit où régnait la nature en maître. Décidément, les Kamski savaient se servir de leur argent.

Il aperçut Connor, qui assit près d'une mare, les pieds dedans, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux. Hank s'immobilisa alors, stoppant sa marche. Il voulait admirer le visage paisible et serein du jeune homme. Connor observait avec attention les poissons qui effleuraient ses pieds dans l'eau. Il était si beau, si magnifique, dans un cadre pareil. Le cœur de Hank se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude. Quel était donc ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant ? Pourquoi se manifestait-elle ? Pourquoi la simple vue de Connor le mettait dans cet état pareil ?

Amour.

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'est impossible. Hank n'est jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit, même de son ex-femme. C'est faux. Ce n'était pas possible.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Connor avait levé les yeux vers lui et avait ainsi donc remarqué sa présence.

« -Hank ? Que faîtes-vous là ? Venez ! » S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« -Salut, lança-t-il en s'approchant de la petite mare, comment vas-tu Connor ?

-Je vais bien, je profitai un peu de ce lieu.

-C'est un endroit magnifique, murmura Hank.

-Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, d'après mon père, c'est ma mère qui lui avait demandé ça. Il n'a pas refusé. »

Connor se leva et se dégagea de la mare, marchant pieds mouillés et nus sur le sol. Les yeux de Hank se posèrent sur les jambes minces du jeune Kamski, son esprit vagabonda alors, imaginant le jeune homme avec ses jambes s'enroulant autour de lui, criant de plaisirs et…

Non !

Hank avala brusquement sa salive quand le regard de Connor dériva vers lui. Des pensées sexuelles. Il avait…des pensées sexuelles.

« -Lieutenant ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous êtes rouges.

-ça va, il fait un peu chaud dans cette serre, marmonna Hank.

-Rentrons dans ce cas-là. »

Installé dans le salon, après que Connor ait pu se changer, Hank lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait pu échanger avec Fowler à son propos.

« -Je passerai ce test, assura Connor confiant.

-Ce ne sont pas des tests ordinaires, il évalue ta condition physique, mentale et psychologique, prévint Hank.

-Je ne suis pas entré à l'Académie pour être ensuite recalé à mon embauche !

-Connor, je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu dois y réfléchir à deux fois. Tu ne passes qu'une fois ces tests et si tu foires, tu peux dire adieux à…ton rêve, acheva le lieutenant, je pense que tu ferais mieux de prendre…quelques mois de pauses et…

-Non, je veux y rentrer tout de suite !

-Connor pour moi tu es trop…fragile psychologiquement, tu risques de le foirer, tenta de le raisonner Hank.

-Vous ne me faites pas confiance, c'est cela ? »

Hank se figea.

« -Tu te trompes, grinça-t-il, je…ne t'empêche rien, je te préviens. C'est tout.

-Mais vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas si fragile comme vous le dites, ça fait 15 ans que je subis…la violence d'Amanda, et je suis toujours ici, devant vous. J'aurai pu me suicider tellement de fois, j'avais tellement d'occasions, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, car j'avais un objectif : entrer dans la police. Et ce n'est pas…mon problème avec Amanda qui m'empêchera de réussir ces tests ! »

Hank était amoureux. Définitivement amoureux. Ces paroles emplis de passions avaient de quoi suscité en lui une admiration envers le jeune homme. Connor avait un mental d'acier, il avait un rêve, un objectif à atteindre, qu'importe les problèmes qu'il avait eu, les souffrances qu'il avait traversé, il était là, devant lui, à exprimer sa passion, son rêve.

Peut-être que Connor sublimera plus d'un à ces tests.

* * *

 **Il faut que je vous avoue un truc. Ce qui se passe à Connor et ce qu'il ressent dans cette fanfiction, ce sont passés réellement. J'ai vécu cette situation et je sais de quoi je parle. J'ai retransmis mes sentiments, mes réactions à travers lui, certes d'une manière différente (afin que le caractère de Connor soit concordant) mais ce ressenti est réel. Je connais la maltraitance pour l'avoir subi, j'ai été "sauvé" par ce type de Hank dans cette histoire.  
**

 **Le fait que Connor se raccroche à son rêve malgré un traumatisme bien présent (qu'il ne montre pas), je l'ai vécu. Quand on est confronté à d'horribles choses, on est obligé de s'accrocher à un rêve, une passion, une personne afin de continuer à vivre et de ne pas commettre d'actes regrettables. Parfois, ça passe, parfois ce n'est pas assez. Mais j'ai survécu à ma vie d'avant. Et je suis en vie. Je suis heureuse de vivre.**

 **Merci de me lire (j'espère que je vous ai pas le moral à bas).**


	9. Chapter 9 : Retour

**Je suis partie prendre quelques jours de vacances et j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire, du coup, ça était dur pour moi d'écrire ce chapitre (trois jours pour écrire 2000 mots ! XD )**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Retour**

_« -Hank…. »_

 _Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Connor. Ses mains serraient son oreiller, tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux à moitié-ouvert. Il était en dessous, gémissant de plaisir, s'offrant à lui, transpirant, haletant. Le corps humide. Tellement beau._

 _« -Ah..ah…_

 _-Connor…je t'aime tellement…_

 _-Hank… ! »_

 _Un cri si doux. Si agréable. Si érotique. Il lui appartenait. Rien qu'à lui. Son Connor._

« OUAF OUAF OUAF ! »

Hank se réveilla brusquement, son chien était en train de lui mordiller son pyjama pour le faire descendre du lit.

« -Putain de merde à la con de mes deux ! » Hurla-t-il en mettant ses mains sur son visage. Son rêve…était encore dans son esprit. Il avait rêvé de Connor…qu'il le baisait…Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était obsédé à ce point ? Il s'assit au bord de son lit, incapable d'effacer de sa mémoire, le rêve de cette nuit. Qui semblait si réel.

Il se mit sur ses jambes et commença à se préparer pour aller à son travail. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le jour où Connor allait passer ses fameux tests.

Une semaine s'est déroulée depuis l'arrestation d'Amanda. Connor était resté chez lui avec son père pour se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. Hank lui avait d'ailleurs rendu visite tous les jours, pendant une heure, afin de s'informer de son état physique et mental. Mais pas que. Il aimait voir le jeune Kamski sourire, rire, parler et se promener dans la propriété. Le visage de Connor était beaucoup plus expressif, plus lumineux, plus…heureux. Il semblait avoir été libéré.

Même Chloé, qui était quand même très jolie aux yeux de Hank, n'avait attiré le lieutenant plus que Connor. Il n'avait des yeux que pour lui. Ce qui parfois le troublait vraiment. Cependant, il trouvait en la sœur de Connor a un charme, qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle était attachée à son frère et n'avait cessé de le chouchouter même quand Hank était présent, elle montrait son côté mère poule.

Parfois, le soir, quand Hank rentrait chez lui, Elijah l'appelait et ne cessait de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait même lui offrir de l'argent ou une nouvelle maison…mais Hank avait refusé poliment plusieurs fois. Elijah s'en voulait encore d'avoir laissé son fils entre les mains d'Amanda.

« -Hank, promettez moi de surveiller et protéger mon fils, lorsqu'il rentrera dans la police, lui avait-il dit lors de son dernier appel. Il n'avait rien répondit à cela. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Si Connor se fait accepter par la police de Detroit, il va devoir affronter seul tôt ou tard les dangers du métier.

Après avoir englouti deux donuts qui trainaient dans la cuisine, il saisit son manteau, donna quelques caresses à son chien et sortit. Déjà, il pleuvait. Mais il espérait que ce ne serait pas de mauvais augures.

Connor patientait dans la pièce d'attente de la salle d'entrainement spécialisé pour les policiers de Detroit. Il s'était préparé pendant une semaine psychologiquement et il était déterminé à réussir tous les tests.

« -'jour Connor ! »

Hank était arrivé, comme il l'avait annoncé la veille quand il était passé chez les Kamski.

« -Lieutenant ! » S'écria Connor soulagé de le voir. Il n'allait pas être seul dans ses épreuves finalement.

« -Tu es prêt ?

-Plus que jamais.

-Tu vas passer le test physique, ils vont de juger sur ta réactivité, sur ta vitesse et sur ta prise de décisions dans un temps imparti. La concentration est essentielle dans cette épreuve.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai déjà eu ce genre de choses à l'Académie. »

L'expression de Connor affichait clairement une envie de se battre. C'est son rêve, pensa Hank. Si son rêve ne tenait plus, s'il échouait…que fera-il ?

Fowler entra alors accompagné d'un examinateur à l'air sévère.

« -Bon, Connor, on va commencer. Tu auras un parcours à faire. Tu auras 2 mins pour le finir. C'est tout. » Il l'intima de rentrer dans la salle mais fit signe à Hank de rester.

« -Va dans la salle d'observation, on te rejoint, lui dit Fowler.

Hank hocha la tête, et suivit son ordre. Il alla s'installer dans la salle où étaient disposés plusieurs écrans montrant différents angles du parcours. Sur une des écrans, il vit trois personnages, Connor, Fowler et l'examinateur qui parlaient entre eux, certainement pour expliquer au jeune homme ce qu'il devait faire.

Hank connaissait cette épreuve pour l'avoir déjà pratiquer et déjà fait passer à d'autres. Il avait d'ailleurs battu le record, qui était de 1min39s. L'épreuve consistait à viser des cibles avec justesse et précision tout en passant des obstacles qu'on devait éviter avec habilité. Chaque cible était de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait dans le parcours. De plus, lorsqu'on loupait une cible, on perdait des points. Hank avait eu 87 points, c'était aussi un record. Personne n'avait alors dépassé les 90 points, car les dernières cibles étaient difficiles…C'était une simulation d'une prise d'otages où il fallait tirer sur la cible sans toucher l'otage. Hank avait réussi, mais il avait effleuré l'otage, ce qui lui avait fait perdre 3 points.

Il était devenu anxieux et nerveux quand il aperçut que Connor se retrouvait alors seul sur les écrans. Fowler et l'examinateur s'étaient mis en retrait. Le jeune homme avait cependant l'air tellement concentré que Hank pensa qu'il y avait une chance pour que Connor puisse réussir ce test. Il devait faire plus de 75 points en moins de 2mins…

Un signal sonneur retentit alors annonçant le top départ. C'est alors que Hank vit un autre Connor. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme fragile et timide. Il y avait sur ces écrans un homme concentré, acharné, précis, froid et méthodique.

Quand Connor avait entendu le signal, plus rien ne comptait que sa mission : viser, tirer, éviter, avancer. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois l'Académie, l'avait réussi, il s'était entrainé d'arrache-pied. Les premières cibles étaient simples, il tira sans même prendre le temps de viser, mais il savait que la balle atteindre sa cible. C'était instinctif. Il passa les obstacles avec agilité et souplesse.

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Hank avait retenu son souffle. Il avait l'impression que Connor avait fait ça toute sa vie, qu'il était fait pour ça. Tous ses gestes ne semblaient pas inutiles, ses mouvements étaient d'une précision et d'une vitesse incroyable. Lorsque Connor arriva au bout du parcours, Hank ne put s'empêcher de l'encourager, même s'il savait qu'il ne l'entendait.

Un tir. Cible atteint.

Un tir. Cible atteint.

Puis, la simulation de l'otage. Il tira. Cible atteint, sans dommages pour l'otage.

« -Oui ! S'écria Hank en se levant comme si il était en face d'un match de basket.

Connor avait réussi à passer le test. Toutes les cibles étaient atteintes avec perfection. Sans aucunes fautes.

Hank jeta un œil au compteur de temps, il faillit s'étouffer en le voyant : 1mins35s. Un record.

Les quatre hommes se réunirent alors dans une autre pièce pour débriefer. Connor était assis auprès de Hank, tandis qu'en face d'eux se trouver Fowler et l'examinateur du nom de David O'brien.

Connor n'affichait aucune émotion sur son visage, si bien qu'il était dur pour Hank de savoir s'il était satisfait de sa performance ou pas.

« -Bien, commença Fowler, tu as réussi cette épreuve avec 90 points et un temps de 1mins35s.

-C'est la meilleure démonstration que j'ai vu dans ma carrière, avoua O'brien avec un brin d'admiration.

-Je vous remercie, dit Connor humblement.

-N'avez-vous pas envisagé de postuler plus tard pour les services secrets de l'état ? Questionna O'brien avec enthousiasme.

-David…ahem, toussa Fowler pour rappeler la raison de sa venue.

-Excusez-moi, rit-il, je suis tellement impressionné que j'ai oublié pourquoi on est là. »

Connor lui adressa un sourire compréhensif tandis que Hank ressentit de la fierté pour son partenaire.

« -Nous allons maintenant passer à un entretien pour évaluer ton état psychologique, continua Fowler.

Il fit signe à Hank de quitter la pièce. Ce dernier se leva, donna une brève tape amical à Connor avant de sortir, le cœur inquiet.

* * *

2h.

Ça faisait deux heures que l'entretien durait. Il avait vu Fowler sortir pour aller chercher de l'eau, mais son visage grave et figé n'apportait rien de bon. Il n'avait même pas osé aller lui parler.

Deux heures, c'était trop long pour un entretien d'évaluation psychologique. Généralement, il ne prenait qu'une heure voire 45 minutes. Hank supposait que l'histoire de Connor était trop grave pour le laisser continuer à travailler dans la police avec des antécédents aussi importants.

Au bout de 2h30, enfin, Connor sortit de la pièce, les traits fatigués mais une expression de sérénité avait éclairé son visage.

« -Connor ! S'exclama Hank en allant à lui.

-Vous m'avez attendu pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'heure.

-Bien évidemment ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je ne … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Fowler avait hurlé le nom de Hank dans la pièce, interrompant Connor qui lui fit signe d'y aller.

« -Je vous attend ici, lieutenant, assure-t-il afin de détendre Hank. Il hocha la tête et rejoignit Fowler et O'brien.

Les deux policiers avaient un visage beaucoup plus inquiétant que tout à l'heure. Ils semblaient prendre une décision difficile.

« -Alors ? Engagea Hank.

-Si je compte les points pour ce test, il n'atteint pas les 65, répondit O'brien durement, son état psychologique est beaucoup trop fragile pour qu'il entre à la police de Detroit.

-Non…souffla Hank le cœur serré, ce n'est pas possible…

-Nous serions obligé de le recaler et de lui interdire d'exercer dans la police, dit Fowler.

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça ! Protesta Hank.

-Cependant, le coupa O'brien en levant la main, il manifestait une détermination qui surpasse ses faiblesses psychologiques, je dirai même qu'en lui permettant de travailler dans la Police, il pourrait surmonter son…passé.

-Vous êtes sur ? Je ne veux pas envoyer un gamin à une mort certaine ! S'écria Fowler sous le choc.

Hank inspira un coup. Il y avait un espoir. Un possible espoir pour que Connor puisse accomplir son rêve.

« - Connor Kamski a des capacités hors du commun, une intelligence hors norme, j'ai vu son dossier de l'Académie et de écoles qu'il a fréquenté avant, ce jeune homme est un génie. Et il a décidé de se servir de son génie ici, à la police de Detroit. Ce serait vraiment idiot de laisser passer ça.

-David, tu es complètement fou !

-Non, je sais exactement ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas un examinateur pour rien, déclara froidement ce dernier.

-S'il se passe quelque chose avec ce gosse, ce sera de ma faute ! Dit Fowler énervé.

-J'en prendrai la responsabilité, intervint Hank rappelant sa présence à son supérieur.

Les deux autres hommes se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« -Je le prendrai sous mon aile, je ferai attention à lui, fit le lieutenant, je suis parfaitement capable de le protéger et de l'encadrer.

Fowler poussa un soupir de résignation. Dans cette pièce, personne n'était avec lui. Il avait l'impression que son avis ne servait à rien.

Le sort en était jeté. Tout dépendait de Hank désormais. Mais au moins, Connor allait continuer à travailler dans la police. Auprès de lui…A ses cotés…


End file.
